


Evil in the Night

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [2]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 2: Maid Outfit, Drabble, Gen, Hiwapapa in a maid outfit bc why not, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Satoshi needs sleep.
Relationships: Hiwatari Satoshi & Hiwatari Kei
Series: DNcember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	Evil in the Night

Maybe he should have just closed the door today.  
Satoshi wasn’t sure what to make of the scene before. Of all things that he had seen, this was the one thing the teen wanted to forget.

After all, it’s definitely not every that he bore witness to his adoptive father wearing this particular black and white ensemble……with a frilly skirt included. 

Looking any longer would most likely take years off his shortened lifespan. So Satoshi chose to close the door and retire for the rest of the day. It was probably just a figment of the teen’s imagination. He’ll just wake up to having to deal with trying to capture Dark as per usual.

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t ask.


End file.
